User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 2 Episode 22
Title: Teddy Roosevelt Can... Everything? Starring Roles: Teddy Roosevelt Lola Loud And Splendid the Flying Squirrel Featuring: Mabel Pines Shifty the Raccoon Richard Watterson Flippy the Bear Lana Loud Puppycorn And Stan Marsh Appearances: Clyde McBride Sonic the Hedgehog Dipper Pines Nicole Watterson Gumball Watterson Kenny McCormick Samuel Mora And Leni Loud (Richard's clothes) *As the episode starts, we see a gang: Mabel, Shifty, Richard (Dressed as Leni Loud), Flippy, Lana, Puppycorn, and Stan is all going somewhere* *In the sky, Lola is riding on Splendid* Lola: WOO! Faster! Splendid: This IS the perfect speed, Lola! That's that! Lola: I WANT! *She starts to shake Splendid* Splendid: HEY! KNOCK IT OFF! AAAH! *And how ridiculous! Both of them DIED! They crash landed on the group who died as well, Stan, Nicole, Gumball, Flippy, Mabel, Shifty, Richard, Clyde, Puppycorn, Dipper, Lana, Sonic, and Kenny! So many kills!* *Later, Teddy Roosevelt is cracking his knuckles as he prepares to fix the last patient, he puts Kenny's head back on as everybody is ok again* Kenny: *Thumbs up to him* (Thanks Teddy!) Teddy: No problem, Kenny! *Thumbs up back tho* *Everybody however cheers for Teddy and applauds as he helped everybody* Teddy: Thank you, thank you everybody! Phew! All this work.... Oh! Oh why hello there, little girl! *It's Lola! :O!...* Lola: :D Hello mister.... Can you help me so i can ride on your back? Teddy: Sorry, i am busy! Lola: DO IT! >:/ OR ELSE! Teddy: -_- Sigh young lady now, young lady! -_- I AM BUSY! Teddy deserves to take a break! Lola: GRAH! *Tries to attack Teddy but he kicks Lola* OW! ;( BAAAAH-AAAAAH! You gonna pay for this! TIME TO PAY! >:( *Charges at Teddy* Teddy: Uh Oh! I can't do this alone! I need... HEEEEELP! *Splendid, who was on his way back home, suddenly stops and hears Teddy's screaming for help, Splendid hums and returns quickly enough, he crashed down from the roof* Teddy: :D SPLENDID! Splendid: ;) That is me, now... >:( Oh Lola, what gives? Ugh is it uh... What gives anyway? Go home, go with me, girl! Lola: SHUT UP! Your not my daddy! Your not really anyway RIGHT NOW my daddy anyway but ah welp anyway, wanna fight bout it? Splendid: You give me no other choice! *He grabs Flippy* Flippy: HEY! What the what!? WHAT THE WHAT!? *Splendid uses Flippy as a weapon but Lola used also a weapon, she throws plates at Flippy* OW! OW! Ah... Splendid: <:) Oh hello Flippy, uh... <:( Gulp! *Throws Flippy away, crash sounds is heard!* Flippy: YEOW! Splendid: *Shrugs* I didn't mean it! *Lola throws even plates at Teddy, throws so bad* Lola: Take this! AND THIS! Teddy: OW! Splendid: Oh no you don't! AHA! :D *Spots a bomb on the other side near the crowd, Splendid quickly flies there, however, he fly too quick and kills by mistake: Stan, Nicole, Gumball, and even Kenny again!* Stan: OH MY GOD! HE KILLED KENNY! Hey! He is Splendid! He is a murderer! *Stan actually died yes, BUT he was knocked out, now he dies for real! Faints!!* Splendid: TIME ON THIS!! *Triggers bomb* Uh Oh! I better hurry! *Samuel is having cameo appearance* Samuel: Ew, i better get outta here! *Samuel is lucky enough who QUICKLY escapes before anybody else thought of that!* *Splendid throws the bomb inside Lola's mouth, she swallows it* Lola: GULP! WOAH! I am gonna explode? Splendid: Yup! That's what ya get! Lola: NO! Give me another chance! Splendid: Too bad, Teddy! Teddy now is time! *Grabs his hand* Hurry! We must get outside! TO THE WINDOW! *Splendid flies through the window* Teddy: Wait! It isn't open! *Perfect, Splendid was perfect who used Teddy as a weapon to SMASH open the window!!* Ow! Now? Splendid: Now it is! *Flies outside* Lola: GUYS! Help me! I have a bomb inside my... *Lola is close to everybody else who is inside, she explodes!* *Whole hospital are exploding let's say... The hospital exploding epic as Splendid holds Teddy now* *Back to ground, Splendid puts Teddy there and pets his head gently* Splendid: PHEW! Welp, what did we learn today? Teddy: I can't really do EVERYTHING but i can do a few stuff that i AM good at? Not everybody needs all stuff? Splendid: *Thumbs up to that!* Exactly! Look! I could help ya even better then ya could BUT it doesn't mean i am better then you, i came to save ya! Anyway! It was a pleasure to save you! Bye my friend! *Hums his theme again and flies back home* Teddy: Bye Bye! Thx Splendid!... *Lola's head lands on Teddy's head, the bomb is inside her head* OOF! *Teddy falls on ground!* *Sonic is also alive since in this part where closing iris is seen, he appears, note that i forgot to add this before i notice Sonic survived but everybody else inside died* Sonic: Nah-Ah! *Sonic waves his finger to the camera as the closing iris is closing!* Winner: Teddy Roosevelt! *Teddy got a huge lump on his head* Teddy: You heard Splendid, kids! You is at least good at SOMETHING! Ah! *Falls on ground again* THE END! Category:Blog posts